


酒吧后巷

by rinkira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkira/pseuds/rinkira





	酒吧后巷

“嗅嗅，过来。”Newt在酒吧门口对嗅嗅发出警告，“这是酒吧，你不该去的地方。被抓住我们都会有麻烦。”  
嗅嗅看了看Newt，又看了看酒吧吧台上闪亮的金属饰品，还是钻进了酒吧，速度极快，没有给Newt逮住它的机会。  
Newt叹了口气。他抬头看着发出五颜六色光的酒吧招牌，想起Theseus对他的警告，绝对不能来这家酒吧——这是一家gay吧。为了找到嗅嗅，他还是走了进去。  
“天啊。绝不能让Theseus发现我来过这里。”他只能祈祷嗅嗅不会再一次的逃跑。  
他艰难地穿过人群，终于眼疾手快地抓住了嗅嗅。  
“你的宠物真可爱。”看上去有些轻浮的男人对着Newt吹了声口哨。  
“谢谢。”  
“要不要一起喝一杯？”  
“抱歉。”Newt拒绝了男人的邀请。他打开箱子，迅速的把嗅嗅丢了进去，从酒吧后门离开了。  
后门通向的是一个小巷子，平时这里不会有人经过。Newt整理好被挤得有些凌乱的衣服和头发，提上箱子，朝大街走去。  
“还好没被Theseus发现。”他加快步伐，想快点离开这个是非之地。  
“Newt？你在这里干什么？”  
背后传来了熟悉的声音，Newt不会认错，是Theseus。  
Newt停下脚步。就算移形换影也没用，Theseus绝对知道逃跑的人是自己。他缓缓转过身，尽管他完全不会说谎，但他还是企图蒙骗过去，“我来这里买些药，你知道的，有些麻瓜的药对它们很有用。”  
“我不知道酒吧什么时候改行成药店了，就算改行了，那和里面的男人说话也算购买的一步吗？”  
“Theseus，你在跟踪我吗？”  
“有个黑巫师之前来过这，我认为会留下线索，所以我才过来看看，没想到就遇见你了。Newt，你忘了我跟你说过什么吗？”Theseus走向Newt，把Newt逼向了墙边。  
Newt下意识的靠住背后的墙，“好吧我承认我撒谎了。我不过是进去找嗅嗅，那个男人夸嗅嗅可爱，况且他只是找我喝杯酒，我还拒绝了。”  
“Newt，你已经有我了，你没有必要搭理他们。还是说你觉得我不够？”  
Theseus离得太近了，Newt甚至能感觉到Theseus的呼吸。他避开Theseus的脸。Theseus有时候会让他特别有压迫感，生气的时候更是如此。  
“Newt，有我不够吗？”Theseus强硬地询问。  
“不……”  
话还没有说完，Newt的嘴就被Theseus堵住了。Theseus有些用力地吸着他的舌头。Newt的呼吸开始变得急促。当这个激烈又粗暴的吻结束之后，他意识到自己的下身有了反应。皮带和拉链不知道什么时候被解开了，但是裤子却没有被褪去。Theseus的手已经伸进了Newt的内裤里，握住了他已近勃起的阴茎，上下动起来。  
Newt想提醒Theseus，这是在酒吧的后巷，走出去就是行人众多的主干道。但是他一开口，从嘴里发出的却是一声声的喘息。他咬住自己的嘴唇，尽量不发出声音来。他不想让别人知道这个巷子里正在发生什么。  
Theseus另一只手解开了Newt衬衫的前几颗扣子，正好露出Newt的胸来。他没有停下手上的动作，同时俯下身来，用舌头在Newt的乳首附近画起圈来。然后Theseus含住了Newt硬挺起来的乳首，用牙齿轻轻咬住向外扯了扯，又立刻用舌尖舔了舔，像是在对刚才的行为做补偿。疼痛中又感觉到一些酥麻，Newt情不自禁地从嘴中泄出了几声娇喘。  
“Theseus…快一些…”Newt央求着Theseus。外面的街道有些吵闹，他担心会不会有人突然走进来，发现他和Theseus正在进行这样的事情。  
Theseus在Newt的胸上咬了一口，Newt白净的胸膛上立马浮现出了一排红色的牙印。Theseus加快手上的动作，满足着Newt的请求。  
Newt的双手抱住Theseus的腰。随着Theseus手上动作的加快，Newt射了出来，充血的阴茎向外小口小口地吐着白色浊液。Theseus把手上的液体舔干净，把Newt拉进自己的怀里。  
才高潮过的Newt全身无力，软绵绵地靠在Theseus身上。他以为Theseus会把自己收拾干净带回家，可是没有。  
Theseus解下Newt的领带，裹了起来，“Newt，咬住它。”  
可怜的领带被Theseus强行塞入Newt的嘴中。Newt面对着墙，Theseus按住他的腰让他的后穴暴露在Theseus的眼底。  
Theseus拉开拉链，露出早已勃起的阴茎。没有像往常一样进行扩张，Theseus强行霸占了Newt的后穴。  
被突然入侵，Newt的后穴显然还不太适应。它还保持着很紧的状态，排斥着Theseus的巨物。Theseus却比往常更大力，每一次都把整根阴茎塞入，往最深处顶。Newt的后穴似乎在这强硬的攻势下逐渐放弃了抵抗，开始适应起Theseus的阴茎。  
感觉到Newt适应之后，Theseus握住Newt的腰，抽插起来。Newt的臀肉和Theseus的部位撞在一起发出啪啪地撞击声。若不是被酒吧的吵闹声遮盖过去，Newt觉得外面的人一定会因为听到这声音而走进来。  
站立着后入的姿势让Newt有点站不稳，他向背后伸出手，抓住Theseus的领带，确保自己不会倒下去。随着这个动作，Theseus的身体靠得离Newt更近了，阴茎也插得更为深入。他在推了推Newt的臀部，让Newt稍微站直一点，方便自己的活动。  
“Newt，有我够了吗？”Theseus揉捏着Newt的臀肉。  
小穴被阴茎塞满，嘴里还被塞着领带，再加上是在室外，Newt头一次体验这样的刺激，他的大脑中此刻只剩下欢愉与情欲，无法完整地说出一句话。他只能用力点头来回答Theseus。  
Theseus在Newt的臀部拍了一巴掌，仿佛是在惩罚Newt不说话。  
快速的抽插让Newt快要呼吸不上来，他喘着粗气，额头上也满是汗水。  
巷子外面不断传来行人说话的声音，有些声音听起来很近，也许他们下一秒就会走进小巷。Theseus却并不在意。Newt拉住他的领带使他有点喘不过气来，但是这轻微的窒息感却让他的快感来得更强烈。  
“唔…”Newt只能从喉咙里发出这样的呜咽声。Theseus知道，Newt也快要到了。他加快了自己的速度，像是登上顶峰前的最后一次加速。  
Theseus的精液射在了Newt的体内。两人同时到达了高潮。  
Theseus帮Newt把上衣扣子扣好，“Newt，够了吗？”  
“够了。”Newt闭上眼，有意识地不去看Theseus和自己的下体。他不敢相信他和Theseus在这里欢爱了一场。  
“Newt，我并不是禁止你和别人说话。我只是怕你被奇怪的人缠上。”Theseus帮Newt擦干净下体，整理好着装。  
“我知道,Theseus”Newt有些羞涩，“或许你是太在乎我了。”  
“是的。”Theseus看着Newt，他蓝色的眼眸中满是掩盖不住的爱意，“Newt，我只是想给你最好的。”  
Theseus抱住Newt，替他整理了凌乱的额发，轻轻吻了吻他的唇。“我爱你。”  
“Theseus，我想我们是不是该走了？”Newt听到有走向这里的脚步声，他可不想被人知道自己和首席傲罗在这里发生的故事。  
“说的也是。但是Newt，这家酒吧不要再来了。”  
Theseus牵着Newt的手，移形换影离开了这里。


End file.
